Playing Games
by KumoFuzei
Summary: Yuu is bored so he decides to go play a fun game with Taiki. Lemon, Yaoi and S&M sorta  You'll enjoy it if you don't mind but otherwise don't read it.
1. Play time

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. Okay so this is a request, kinda(it's hard to explain for those who don't know). I hope you enjoy it but it presents mature content and adult humor. Try and act responsibly after reading. Any insinuations within the fic probably aren't okay for you to go do; this was done by weird minds controlling weak, defenseless chibi's so don't copy. It contains Yaoi, lemon and in general it's just a little perverted mix of a lot of stuff. So if you don't want that then don't read, but I know you want to read ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Taiki skipped a rock across a pond, watching it dance beautifully as it bounced all the way to the other side of the little pond. As he went to pick up another one the sun disappeared. He looked upwards and saw Yuu standing over him. "Yuu!" Taiki shouted leaping up in shock he fell backwards into the pond. "You don't want to get wet. Yet." Yuu said as he grasped Taiki's hand and pulled him up before he touched the water. Taiki nodded and smiled "Thank you, Yuu" he said with a smile "Why are you here?" Taiki demanded as he found his footing. Yuu simply smiled a devious smile before he spoke next. "I'm here for you..." he said slowly. Taiki raised an eyebrow and withdrew his Xros Loader "Oh no no, we don't need that now, do we?" Yuu said as he grabbed the Xros Loader and threw it into the pond, shocking Taiki who turned to see Yuu throw his own in. "Okay, what's going on?" Taiki asked, bewildered.<p>

"I've decided, that it's time I play with something new, and you look fun" Yuu said, Taiki looked even more confused and backed off slightly more.

"Yuu, you need to speak to Nene before we talk any more, she will be amazed to see you" Taiki said, trying to create distance between himself and Yuu. Yuu shook his head and pressed his fingers to his lips "shhh" he whispered as he walked towards Taiki, his eyes slightly wild and ravenous. Taiki stepped backwards until he was up against a tree. Yuu grinned and moved quickly, leaping through the air, he landed in front of Taiki and moved his hand to grab hold of Taiki; he aimed low, about waist height. Taiki jumped into the air and rolled as he hit the ground, backing up against another tree he felt a twig snap under his foot. There was grass everywhere apart from the pond edge and the sky was beautiful and blue. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it must have been midday because suddenly Taiki felt very hot and flushed.

"Oh, are we playing tag now, that's a fun game!" Yuu laughed maniacally as he leapt for Taiki, making him roll to one side in terror. "Hey Taiki, you are running out of trees" Yuu whispered in Taiki's ear, as he maneuvered behind a terrified Taiki. Taiki went to move but he felt something stopping him. He looked down at his groin and saw that a hand was obstructing it, and it wasn't his. "Yuu..." Taiki began, but as he spoke his voice got higher and higher as Yuu grinned sadistically. Taiki eventually bit Yuu's arm and began to run. Yuu smiled and opened his mouth wide as he spoke, louder this time "You like it like that, huh?" he called. Taiki felt the breath leaving his lungs as he ran with all his might. He didn't usually feel this tired.

There was the sound of a whip cracking and the next time it cracked it hit Taiki, Yuu was on the other end "Taiki, why do you keep running?" Yuu asked, Taiki turned, his eyes crazed and terrified and turned back to run but as he did there was the sound of a whip crack and he felt it wrap around his feet tightly and then his face hit the ground. Everything went black for a minute but he felt Yuu pulling him through the twigs and grass until his eyes opened again and he saw Yuu pouring something down his throat. Taiki moved to spit it out but Yuu grasped his nose and held on tightly until Taiki swallowed all of it. "Good boy, I think round one goes to me, what game should we play now, Digimon still seems boring" Yuu asked as he stroked Taiki's hair, ruffling it softly with his young, tender hands. Taiki flinched angrily but Yuu simply ignored it and kept on stroking. After awhile Yuu tied Taiki up as he realised what he had poured down Taiki's throat wouldn't last much longer.

Eventually Yuu spoke "I think we should now play a game I like to call cat and mouse, I'll be the cat and you can be the mouse, you get a head start, but I'm not untying you" Yuu said as he grinned. He stood up and patted Taiki on the cheek after stroking him one final time and started counting aloud, backwards from sixty. Taiki panicked and began to wriggle as quick as he could, quickly undoing his arms as Yuu announced "thirty seconds to go", Taiki pulled at his feet with all his might until he finally managed to snap the restraints "oooh, only fifteen seconds to go" Yuu said with a sadistic grin. Taiki got up and ran with all his might, his breathing was heavy and jagged and he constantly looked behind him as he heard the vocal clock slowly decrease. "Three...two...one...time for me to come nibble" Yuu said with a loud laugh.

Taiki panicked and began to run harder and faster than he had before but as he did he felt a lump of something hit his head "Cheese!" Taiki shouted angrily "So you are over there, and by the way, it's Edam" Yuu shouted with a bone-chilling laugh. Taiki grasped his mouth as a lump of Cheddar hit him and made his hearing in his right ear go fizzy. As he continued to run he eventually felt the dreaded blue cheese hit him, it winded him as it hit his back, leaving him even more breathless as he ran, as he saw a clearing ahead he grinned but as he stepped a foot into it he frowned. All around him were millions of Justin Beaver dolls; the disgustingly annoying animal was in a sexual position and was blown up to bursting, with the eyes painting on as if it were in orgasm. It was like a giant orgy that was swallowing Taiki alive; as he slowly began to sink as if it were quicksand he took a deep breath. His head went under, he held up his hand and called for help but as he did, he felt a gentle nibbling on his hand and everything went black, again.

He awoke with the dolls still all around him but he was actually on the ground. He panicked and went to move but his body didn't respond "I'm bored of chasing, I think it's time to play Pork the Pig" Yuu said as he removed his dungarees slowly and then pulled off his shirt, button by button, it was still attached as he reached down and removed Taiki's own clothing, until both were wearing nothing but their undergarments. Taiki's had little pictures of frogs on them while Yuu's had a small cartoon of a smiley face getting shot in the head and then dying slowly and painfully until at the end a man came and danced on top of it, making it into compost for his hydrangeas.

"Taiki, do you like playing games with me?" Yuu said, breathlessly as he breathed softly on Taiki's toned chest. Despite the fact they were both still young they both were toned and had small muscles. Taiki's muscles retracted as the cool air touched them but Taiki's arms and legs wouldn't respond at all. "Why can't I move?" Taiki asked angrily.

"Oh, that, I just used some muscle relaxant" Yuu explained calmly, he paused and placed his head onto Taiki's hardened belly. Taiki's eyes moved wildly as Yuu looked at him "Now, answer my question" Yuu demanded. Taiki looked at him confused but felt teeth dig into his navel as Yuu got angry. Taiki gasped in pain "What question?" he asked breathing deeply. "I said, do you like playing games... with me?" Yuu asked slowly, looking Taiki in the eyes, when he didn't respond straight away Yuu bit him again, Taiki gasped and opened his mouth, contorted his face in pain "No!" Taiki exclaimed. Yuu raised his head and his eyes were filled with malice. "Well then, I think it's time I show you what you are missing" Yuu said as he tore off Taiki's pants and placed his hand on the limp member that was before him and went to work crazily. Taiki was terrified, even more so when he felt himself slowly becoming erect.

Taiki gasped as he neared climax and Yuu stopped with a malicious grin, he took off his own pants slowly and looked at Taiki with a grin as his throbbing member wiggled up and down in the cool, clean, crisp air. Taiki gasped as Yuu made his way back down to the floor and moved towards Taiki, with that, that thing!

Taiki gasped "No!" he exclaimed, terrified

"You shouldn't have lied, now it's time for me to have all the fun, since you won't agree that you haven't been having any" Yuu said, his face determined and angry. Taiki tried to struggle but all that happened was his head rolled from side to side and his middle rippled in an attempt to move the rest of him. Yuu grabbed his throbbing member and pushed it, firmly and sharply, Taiki screamed in pain "My fruit, my cherry!" Taiki shouted, terrified and saddened. Yuu laughed

"There is a first time for everything!" he squealed with delight as he slowly began to rock his hips back and forth, tapping Taiki's hips gently as he did so. Taiki moved his head frantically but after ten minutes and a slow increase in speed he lay back and accepted his fate. His eyes wide in disbelief as he felt the gentle rocking of those smooth, young hips pounding against his buttocks softly as Yuu worked his magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>


	2. Tag is returned

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. Okay so this is a request, kinda(it's hard to explain for those who don't know). I hope you enjoy it but it presents mature content and adult humor. Try and act responsibly after reading. Any insinuations within the fic probably aren't okay for you to go do; this was done by weird minds controlling weak, defenseless chibi's so don't copy. It contains Yaoi, lemon and in general it's just a little perverted mix of a lot of stuff. So if you don't want that then don't read, but I know you want to read ;) This chapter also contains violence.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yuu gasped as he neared climax, he moved faster and faster, making Taiki grunt in anger and in pain. Eventually it was all over, but Taiki was still unbelievably hard, so Yuu grinned with delight as he flicked the object in front of him back and forth, making Taiki's eyes fly all over in fear, anger, desperation and orgasm. Yuu realised that he had the upper hand so he took advantage. He licked the tip, making Taiki bite his lip, "Taiki, do you want to finish the game, 'cos you've beat the boss" Yuu said with a grin. Taiki gasped and didn't answer so Yuu bit his navel again, this time he did it more playfully but it still hurt. "Ermm" Taiki began. Yuu replied by nibbling on his navel and flicking his throbbing member. "Yes!" Taiki exclaimed finally. Yuu grinned and opened his mouth wide, Taiki realised what was about to happen and regretted his decision immediately.<p>

Yuu sucked hard, several times until Taiki moaned in orgasm. Yuu lifted his head and licked his lips. "I'll be back shortly, I need to go play another game" Yuu said as he grabbed his pants, dungarees and shirt and redressed himself and left. Leaving Taiki naked, alone and vulnerable in the middle of the woods "I'm going to get that little brat" Taiki said angrily as he tried to move his body, as he did he felt some feeling returning in his fingers. It wouldn't be long now.

Yuu wandered off to see Darkknightmon. It took him about five minutes to get there "Hey" Yuu said. His face was still red in happiness and exhaustion  
>"Where have you been?" Darkknightmon asked curiously and with a frown<br>"Just out and about" Yuu replied simply as he walked over to the kettle and poured a cup of tea for himself. Darkknightmon sighed, he knew giving Yuu that kettle would be a bad idea; he was so active now that Darkknightmon could barely keep up. "Well in future I wanna know where you are" Darkknightmon said angrily.  
>Yuu nodded slowly as he sipped his cup of tea "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Yuu said as he slowly began to drink the entire mug, seemingly without even feeling an ounce of pain "Does that not hurt?" Darkknightmon asked curiously.<br>"It's a game, the worst that'll happen is that I need to use one of my extra lives" Yuu explained with his scorched tongue.

Darkknightmon nodded but he suddenly moved as a dart flew through the air, it hit him and his body went limp, he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, the only thing still working was his eyes. Taiki leapt down and looked around for Yuu's body on the floor but saw Darkknightmon instead, he looked up to see Yuu who raised an eyebrow "It's time for the sequel; the Taiki strikes back" Taiki said as he leapt through the air and struck Yuu with his fist. Yuu shrugged it off easily as he hit the ground, taking Taiki with him. They rolled around as Taiki tried to strike him again and Yuu resisted.

"So you came back for round two?" Yuu asked with a cruel grin, Taiki raised an eyebrow  
>"Oh, this time you'll be the one doing the running" Taiki replied as he smacked Yuu with his own hands and leapt to his feet. He stamped on Yuu's chest roughly, winding him. Yuu rolled onto his side and coughed blood "Is this still a game?" he asked, teary eyed as Taiki kicked him in the head. "Yeah, but this time it's your turn to fight the boss!" Taiki exclaimed angrily as he struck Yuu with his foot into Yuu's ribcage. Yuu gasped for air and held up his hand in surrender "Oh there is no surrendering, I didn't get to and neither will you!" Taiki said, grabbing Yuu and throwing him through the air as he shouted Yuu. Yuu gasped in agony as he struck the ground. Darkknightmon moved his eyes frantically in the hopes it would help, but Taiki didn't even notice.<p>

Taiki walked over menacingly and bent down looked at Yuu "What're you going to do to me?" Yuu asked, terrified.  
>"You know, the only reason you aren't dead is because you are related to Nene. So it turns out instead of killing you I'll just have to return the favor" Taiki said with his teeth clenched. It was then Yuu noticed that Taiki had only put his trousers back on, Taiki's body was admirable as sweat from the fighting dripped down it and bloodstains from Yuu were pattered all over. "What are you going to do to me?" Yuu said, this time suggestively and with a smile. "You'll see" Taiki replied with anger in his voice and in his eyes as he stamped roughly on both of Yuu's legs. There was a crack and they were broken, he moved to Yuu's arms, Yuu tried to struggle, even wriggling away but Taiki walked slowly behind him, watching the fear with a menacing grin. He eventually reached down and snapped Yuu's arms one by one, leaving Yuu entirely paralyzed and unable to escape. "My turn" Taiki said as he pulled off his trousers, he revealed the intense heat that his groin had been emitting as his throbbing member burst out. Yuu gasped as he saw Taiki tear off his clothes, it was so different when it was the other way around. "I'm not sure I want to play anymore, I want to quit, go back to menu!" Yuu shouted as his boxer shorts were torn off and thrown to one side. "Oh, I'm sorry; I'm using cheats" Taiki said with a grin.<br>"Cheating is naughty, it's not allowed!" Yuu exclaimed  
>"Well then, I'm a very naughty boy" Taiki replied as he spun Yuu over onto his front, Yuu turned his head and looked back at Taiki who simply smiled.<p>

Darkknightmon tried to speak but everything, including his mouth wouldn't move, all he could do was watch something that he never wanted to see. Yuu was going to be violated. He thought it might happen, but not like this, not like this.

"I'm just going to lead you into this; after all I'm a better general than you, Yuu." Taiki said as he bent down and pressed his body against Yuu's. Their soft, young flesh touched, it was a warm feeling for both of them, but not one of love, or happiness. There was no positive emotions left between them and yet, Taiki hadn't killed Yuu. "Why don't you just kill me!" Yuu exclaimed, terrified as Taiki prepared to go inside. "Because, we need to teach you this isn't a game, and I've finally figured it out, there is no way I can do that without putting you through this, as I went through it" Taiki said, his voice was sincere, but it only just masked the anger, malice and need for vengeance that was hidden underneath. "Please..." Yuu protested  
>"You can't ask the game to stop playing, no matter how nice you are" Taiki whispered in his ear as he thrust, sharp and hard. Yuu gasped<br>"I think that I've lost the game, haven't I?" Yuu asked as Taiki began to thrust, hard and strong into Yuu, pressing his groin into Yuu's soft, supple buttocks.

"You haven't lost, you've simply entered the real world again" Taiki explained as he thrust again, this time using all his force, causing Yuu to grunt in the utmost pain, but also with an orgasmic undertone to his next grunt as Taiki continued, moving faster now. Yuu turned his head back to the ground and used the tips of his fingers and his teeth to bite the grass as the pain and orgasm ricocheted through his body, reverberating on and around his groin, furthering his enjoyment of the experience. "Taiki?" Yuu asked, Taiki kept going, breathing heavily. "Hey, Taiki?" Yuu asked again, this time louder.  
>"Yeah?" Taiki asked as he slowed down slightly<br>"Let's not tell Nene" Yuu said as he moaned in elation, Taiki grinned as he realised he had found Yuu's most sensitive spot. He touched it gingerly, making Yuu's body and face contort, before starting to pound again, leaving Yuu with the side of his face on the ground as he opened his mouth in orgasm.

It was around an hour later that Taiki finished "Are you going?" Yuu asked as Taiki grabbed his pants and pulled them on, dressing as if he had never been here, he still didn't have a shirt, and only had one shoe, but apart from that he was dressed. Taiki turned and nodded before starting to walk away "What about me!" Yuu called after him. "You'll be able to walk before Darkknightmon is able to move, the next move is yours" Taiki replied as he disappeared into the distance.

Taiki walked back into his camp, Nene walked out of her hut and looked him up and down "Where were you?" she asked, Taiki looked back at her and smiled "I was convincing Yuu to join us" Taiki said with a cheeky grin as he walked past her and into her hut. Nene shrugged and followed him back inside "Well I hope you saved some energy for me!" she said as she leapt onto the bed with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>


End file.
